loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Malone
Stella Malone is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel series, JONAS. She is childhood best friends with all the brothers and is the band's personal fashion designer. She is also best friends with Macy Misa and is the main love interest of Joe. Relationships Joe Joe is Stella's main love interest. Ever since childhood, Stella and Joe have been best friends and grew up together. Over the years the friendship between Stella and Joe began to change and eventually they both begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. However, they have trouble expressing how they feel and are shy and nervous, unsure if the other feels the same. Despite the fact Joe and Stella have trouble and difficulty in admitting their feelings, all their friends are highly well aware of how they truly feel. In the beginning of the second season, Stella and Joe are ready to officially become a couple and are excited to reunite with each other after months apart. However, Stella becomes upset and jealous when she witnesses Joe hugging famous actress, Vanessa Page. Believing they are from two different worlds due to Joe's life as a rockstar and after being advised by her aunt Lisa, Stella breaks up with Joe, before they even properly begin a relationship, deciding to remain friends. Joe is heartbroken, but reluctantly respects Stella's decision. Despite Stella's decision, she and Joe are both upset as they obviously still have strong feelings for each other and Stella continues to grow more jealous of the growing relationship between Joe and Vanessa. Eventually, both begin to attempt to move on as Stella and Joe begin to date Vanessa and Ben respectively. However, despite their newfound romantic relationships, Joe and Stella still harbour their strong romantic feelings for each other. Eventually both Joe and Stella's relationships with Vanessa and Ben end when both realize that Joe and Stella still love each other. However, they still don't embark on a relationship and soon their entire friendship is threatened when a famous blogger, Jessika declares she and Joe are a couple. Stella helps Joe to get rid of her by listing all of his real flaws and even fakes declaring her love for him. However, while Jessika finally leaves Joe, he becomes extremely hurt and upset with Stella, believing that's how she truly thinks of him. While Stella realizes her wrong doing, she believes that Joe is taking what happened to personal when he begins ignoring her. The tension and hurt feelings between them nearly destroy their relationship for good. Thankfully, Nick and Macy managed to get them together by going on a boat trip. While Joe and Stella are hurt by Nick and Macy's trick, both apologize and are able to persuade Joe and Stella to come on the trip for them to reconcile. During this time, Stella finally realizes after speaking with Nick how much she truly hurt Joe's feelings. Together, Joe and Stella spend the rest of the day repairing their friendship and grow more closer than ever, ultimately restoring their relationship. Gallery Behind the Scenes Joe and Stella Kiss S2 Finale Behind the Scenes (1).jpg Joe and Stella Kiss S2 Finale Behind the Scenes.jpg Joe and Stella S2 Finale Behind the Scenes (1).jpg Joe and Stella S2 Finale Behind the Scenes.jpg Joe and Stella S2 Finale Behind the Scenes The Kiss.jpg Trivia *Fans of the show ship Joe and Stella's relationship as Joella. *She is portrayed by Chelsea Kane who is also well known for her role as Riley Perrin from Baby Daddy. *Stella's aunt Lisa was originally against the growing relationship between Joe and Stella, but eventually comes to accept their love for each other. *Joe and Stella are the main couple of the series. External Links *Stella Malone - JONAS Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Childhood Friend Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests